Lurking Shadows
by articcat621
Summary: George is unable to live with himself after Fred's death. He sneaks into the Forbidden Forest to find what he thinks will solve his problem.


A/N: JKR owns all. Honestly, this piece had a mind of its own. Wasn't the direction I wanted to go but eh, the Muse wants what the Muse wants. Written for the 6 Sense Comp (Sight-Shadows), Legendary Gods & Goddesses Comp (Nephthys), Legendary Creatures Comp (centaur), Greenhouses Comp (knotgrass),& the Philosopher's Stone Comp (The Forbidden Forest). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

George walked along the pathway, ignoring the shadows. He had to find it! He just had too…

It was sunset at the castle, but he was so far into the Forbidden Forest he couldn't really see the light.

Instead he just saw the shadows. They moved along the path, dancing around his feet. No matter where George looked, the shadows greeted him. They were everywhere: on the path, one the trees, and even in the sky.

George vaguely wondered if it represented his tortured soul. He couldn't sleep anymore, he couldn't eat, he could barely function.

This was why he was here. Holding his light wand up, he kept his eyes open. He had to find it.

George wasn't sure it even existed, but he heard Harry telling Ron and Hermione how he had used the Resurrection Stone to talk to his parents.

George needed the stone so he could talk to Fred.

He needed to talk to his brother, one last time! He just had to.

The shadows followed him, causing his stomach to turn to lead. Maybe it wasn't just a mental representation of his torture soul… maybe they were spirits? George shuddered at the thought. Or wait, what if it was something worse?

He remembered hearing stories about how vampires always moved in the shadows, staying hidden until they struck their prey.

Was that his fate then? Would he be attacked by a vampire? Would his blood be drained from his body, leaving nothing but a shriveled corpse behind?

George would welcome death.

Hell, he already felt like he was dead.

And the worst part was, no one understood. They sympathized with him, but none of them really understood. Not even his mother.

He hadn't just lost a member of his family, but a piece of himself. Without Fred, he was no one. He was a body without a soul. He was just going through the motions, waiting for something to happen.

He was wandering throughout the Forbidden Forest, looking for the storm. He had to talk to Fred!

He was in mourning, and doubted he'd ever stop. The grief was too unbearable. George couldn't see it getting any better either.

Frustration bubbled up within him, causing him to shout in anger.

The shadows started to move quickly, surrounding him.

"You shouldn't be here mortal," a voice spoke out.

George's heart stopped as he thought the vampire had finally come to feast on his blood. Turning, he saw Firenze standing there.

"Yes, well, I'm looking for something," George replied rather rudely.

Firenze shook his head. "You will not find the object you seek."

"Do you have it?" George asked, pointing his wand at the centaur.

"No, I do not. But the stone is not in your future George Weasley, so you are wasting your time."

George scoffed. "Wasting my time? That's all I have now…" He shook his head. "Fred's death took everything from me!"

Firenze moved a bit closer. "You have everything; you just have not realized it. I see a wife in your future, laughing children, a happy home. But if you continue to look here for something that is not yours, you will never have that happiness."

George froze. Was Firenze speaking the truth? He could see the future by reading the stars, so maybe he was right.

"In order to move forward, you need to let go of your past."

George took a deep breath. He was right. Fred wouldn't want him to be suicidal, searching the forest for the Hallow. He'd want him to move on, and to live for both of them. He reached up, wiping away his tears. "Thank you," George said, turning towards the centaur.

Firenze smiled. "Would you like me to escort you out?"

George shook his head. "I think I know the way."

"Then be off, and do not come back." Firenze nodded, stepping back into the shadows.

Turning, George ran back the way he came. Back to his home and family. Back to his life. The shadows nipped at his heels, but he didn't fear them anymore.


End file.
